Preface: The Complications To Imprinting
by LaurenTheBookworm
Summary: He began to move upwards skimming his nose against the side of my neck. One of his arms came around my waist while the other tilited my neck to the side. "Mouthwatering" he whispered revealing his teeth which were now dreanched and dripping in the liquid.
1. Part 1

**_Jacob's Imprint NOT NESSIE!_**

**_Jacob sneaks into his imprints room at night._**

**_Go Stephenie! _**

* * *

I watched her sleep while balancing my weight on a thick branch just outside her window. It became apparent to me almost instantly, that she was not having the nicest of dreams. Every so often she would whimper and change the position in which she slept.

She didn't talk in her sleep the way Bella used to. This frustrated me. I truly had no idea what was giving her such horrific nightmares. What images were her precious mind conjuring.

Finally after about an hour I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be nearer to her. Feel her, smell her. Sure, I could smell her scent from here but I wanted it to be stronger.

Her window was open. It was a struggle given my large size and everything but I managed to get in none the less.

I smiled. Her scent was everywhere. It hung in the air, on every surface, in every corner.

She whimpered again, the sound distracted me from my previous thoughts.

She kicked the covers off herself and shivered.

She was cold and I could see why. Earlier I had heard her having a conversation with her mother about how she had to get some winter Pyjamas. The trousers she currently had on now were fast approaching her knees and her top was too tight under her armpits. She still none the less looked incredible.

She shivered again, rolled to the sides and bought her knees up to her chest.

I smiled at that and suddenly had an instant urge to get into her bed, wrap my arms around her, in the hopes of keeping her warm.

I knew it was stupid but I Jacob Black tend to act before my brain can properly analyse the situation. I walked over to her bed, picked her covers up from the floor and drew them over her again. I tucked it in around her and then went to lie down next to her. Using the quilt as a boundary between us I only put one arm around her not wanting her to overheat.


	2. Part 2

**This is the second part to my Preface for The Complications To Imprinting which will be made into a full story once I finish my story for The Host which is called: The Host Forgettable - Check it out! **

**Anyway once that's completed I'll write this story so Review and tell me if you think it's worth me writing a full story for this or just leavin it like this thanks...x**

_I knew it was stupid but I Jacob Black tend to act before my brain can properly analyse the situation. I walked over to her bed, picked her covers up from the floor and drew them over her again. I tucked it in around her and then went to lie down next to her. Using the quilt as a boundary between us I only put one arm around her not wanting her to overheat._

* * *

**Imprints Dream…**

It was dark. Whether it was nearing sunrise or just after sunset I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was outside . The atmosphere didn't feel like one which would be radiating inside a house.

Even in the darkness I knew I wasn't alone. I felt a presence that was not familiar to me. It made me feel uneasy, unsafe.

A blur of pale white flashed before my eyes. It danced around me as if it was preforming a spirit ritual around a fire.

Abruptly the blur stopped right in front of me and I fell back startled. I looked up and saw the second most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

He smiled at me and extended his hand. His piercing red eyes hypnotized me and my hand automatically lifted and I placed it into his palm.

I shivered at the contact my skin made with his. He was colder than ice. He helped me onto my feet and smiled revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

He still hadn't let go of my hand. He bought his face down towards it and I first I thought he was going to kiss it. Instead it was his nose that made contact with it and he inhaled deeply. He began to move upwards skimming his nose against the skin of my arm until he came to my neck.

In the process of him sniffing me his body had come incredibly close to mine. I should have stepped back but I was paralysed.

He licked the side of my neck and then drew back and smiled at me again. At least I think he smiled at me. The expression on his face on his face confused me. It was one which a person would wear if they were happy to see your dinner.

A liquid began to run down the corner of his mouth and for some reason I didn't think it was saliva.

He yanked my arm and drew me to him, spinning me around so my back was to him and his front was leaning into me. One of his arms came around my waist while the other tilted my neck to the side.

His face came down again. This time he kissed my neck and I shivered.

"Mouthwatering," he whispered in my ear before revealing his teeth which were now drenched and dripping in the liquid.

But before his teeth were able to sink into the skin of my neck a burning sensation shot through my body and the man released me at once with a loud hiss. He backed up several feet.

I blinked and then next thing I knew I was surrounded by fire. It created a full circle around me.

I know I should have been scared, petrified even, but for some reason I felt safe. The fire offered me protection as did the heat. Protection in which I had never felt before. It was magnificent.

The man seemed truly dumbfounded as he witnessed the scene unfold before him.

But then his expression changed to one of determination. He crouched and then launched into a sprint right in my direction.

As he reached the flames he jumped up in attempt to jump over the fire. But as if anticipating his moves the flames stretched upward to block the man's attempt to jump over and he didn't have time to jump back.

The flames consumed him and he dropped to the floor. At first he seemed startled but when he began to realize he wasn't burning alive he smiled at me and started to get up again.

I screamed as he began to make his way towards me.


End file.
